Sonic chaos adventure
by Ultimate anarchy
Summary: 6 months after the war. Eggman has been attacking the city, only to be defeated by sonic repeatedly. Eggman was driven to insanity after losing to sonic all the time. Until, he joins forces with a mysterious white wolf named jervis with a plan to destroy sonic and conquer the world. Who is jervis? What is his motivations? And what will happen to sonic and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 A new alliance:

[ _Unknown Location_ ]

 _The story begins with the city surrounded by robotic fleets flying everywhere and the world has been roboticized. The camera shifts off on a deserted platform where a capsule was lying there. Until something is trying to break out of it. The being that was trapped in the capsule had finally broke free from it. The individual is Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic stands up and he is bruised and battered. Sonic takes a look at the city from a distance in horror._

"Oh no." said Sonic.

 _Sonic is witnessing the fact that the entire world is being conqured again. But this time, Sonic seems to be all alone. There is no sign of his friends anywhere. The screen then suddenly turns black and the caption appears saying, 6 months ago._

* * *

[ _City, day_ ]

 _It is a sunny but not-so peaceful day. Eggman is attacking the city with a giant robotic lion called "The Egg lion". The citizens are fleeing in terror while Eggman is destroying everything._

"OH, HO, HO, HO, HO." _Eggman laughs._ "Run all you want, you little insects. You'll never escape my latest creation." Said Eggman

 _Then suddenly, Sonic appears and saves some civilians from being crushed by the giant robot. Sonic takes the civilians to a safe place. Then he encounters Eggman._

"You never learn do you, Eggman?" said Sonic with a smirk.

 _Eggman gets angry._ "Sonic?! This time I'm going to crush you! Homing missiles… Fire!"

 _Eggman now targets Sonic. The Egg lion fires a barrage of missiles at the blue hedgehog. Sonic charges up for a powerful light speed attack._

"Ready….. Go!"

 _Sonic launches his attack and he destroys all of the missiles at light speed. While in the air, Sonic charges an air spin dash and launches at the egg lion._

"Not this time!" said Eggman. _Eggman presses a green button and it activates a barrier around the robot, blocking Sonic's spin dash. Sonic lands on the ground and he looks at Eggman with a serious expression._ "HA! HA! HA! My barrier is immune to your attacks, Sonic. I'd like to see you try to get past it!"

 _The egg lion tries to hit Sonic by crushing him with it's right paw only for him to dodge. The robot hits the ground, leaving a giant hole on it._

"Hold still, you blue nuisance!" said Eggman.

 _Eggman fires more missiles at Sonic. In order to prevent any civilian from getting hurt, Sonic destroys and manages to knock some of them away._

"I've got an idea." Sonic thought.

"Hey, Egg head, can that overgrown junk-heap keep up with my speed?" _Taunting Eggman._ "Come on, catch me if you can." _Sonic runs away at high speeds._

"You're not getting away from me!" said Eggman.

 _The Egg lion chases after Sonic all the way out of the city._

* * *

[ _Wasteland_ ]

 _Sonic is leading the Egg lion to a rocky wasteland. The Egg lion fires more missiles at Sonic and he dodges by side stepping and jumping away from them. Sonic runs away from the robot at a much higher pace of speed. As he gets a long distance from the robot, he stops and gets into an on your mark get set position._

"Should be far away from the town now. Here goes." Said Sonic.

 _Sonic charges at the robot at a faster pace of speed. Eggman sees Sonic running towards him._

"You insolent fool. Did you forget about my barrier?" _Eggman turns the barrier back on but sonic is running around the Egg lion in a circle._ "Wait! What are you doing!?" said Eggman

 _As Sonic is running around in a circle, he creates a large tornado that is strong enough to lift and spin the giant robot around. Eggman starts screaming as he is spinning around inside the tornado. When the Egg lion reaches high up in the air, Sonic stops running causing the tornado cancel itself out. The barriers was down from the tornado._

"Now for the big finish!" said Sonic.

 _Sonic charges his spin dash, launches at the Egg lion in the air, then pierces through the center of the robot._

"EMERGENCY ALERT! EMERGENCY ALERT!" said the robot warning voice.

"NOOOOO!" Eggman yells.

 _Eggman presses a red button. Which made him eject from the robot in his egg mobile. The robot exploded after eggman ejects, the impact of the explosion sends the egg mobile to blast off farther into the sky._

"NOOOOOOooooo…." Said Eggman while being blasted off.

 _Sonic lands on a giant boulder and looks at the sky for a moment._ "Enjoy your flight back home, Eggman." Said sonic.

 _Then runs off somewhere else._

* * *

[ _City, cloudy day_ ]

 _A few days later, Eggman is attacking the city again with a giant flying robotic pterodactyl called "The Egg pterodactyl". The pterodactyl is firing lasers from its mouth and wings. Eggman is laughing as he is causing havoc in the city. Then a radar picks up an emergency signal._

"Huh?" said Eggman looking at the Radar.

 _The radar shows Eggman that Sonic and Tails have arrived on the tornado plane._ "GRRRR! THOSE ANNOYING INSECTS AGAIN?! ALL CANONS READY… FIRE!" said Eggman.

 _The pterodactyl shoots missiles at Sonic and Tails._

"Here they come, Tails!" Said Sonic.

"Roger. Hang on, Sonic!" Said Tails.

 _Tails dodges all of the missiles while Sonic is hanging onto the plane._

"Are you alright, Sonic?" said Tails.

"A-Okay, pal. Lets take down, Eggman!" said Sonic.

"Alright!" said Tails.

 _Tails charges the plane at the egg pterodactyl._

"Laser canons…" _Eggman locks the laser canons on the tornado._ "FIRE!" T _he canons fires at the tornado only for Tails to dodge them and flies closer to the robot. Sonic hops off the plane and lands on the back of the robot. Turrets comes out and shoots at Sonic only for him to dodge and destroy them with his boost ability._

"Heh… Time to send this thing to the scrap-heap." Said Sonic.

 _Sonic spin dash inside the robot and he is destroying it from within._

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! PTERODACTYL TAKEN HEAVY DAMAGE!"

"OH, NOT AGAIN!" said eggman.

 _Eggman presses the button and ejects from the robot and retreats in his Egg mobile. The robot is about explode. Sonic pops out of the robot and jumps off of it. Tails catches Sonic and flies far away from the explosion._

"Nice catch, Tails!" Sonic compliments.

"Why, thank you." Said Tails

 _Then the duo flies away to somewhere else._

* * *

[ _Montage_ ]

 _Next scenes are a montage of Eggman attacking the city and gets blasted into the skies later on by Sonic. First it was a giant robotic four legged robot called "Egg spider". Gets blown up. Next it was a giant muscular robot. Gets blown up. Next it was a giant robotic snake. Gets tangled in a knot first and then blows up. Then the rest of the montage was just giant robots getting destroyed by Sonic._

* * *

[ _Green Hill, Sunset_ ]

 _The last explosion was the end of the montage. Eggman is again…. blasted off into the skies._

"CUUURSEEEEEEeeeeeeess….!" eggman yells.

 _Sonic and Tails watches Eggman get blasted away._

"He doesn't know when to quit, do he?" Tails asks.

"Nah… But that doesn't matter, I'm always up for taking down that old egg head any day." _Turns around._ "Come on, Tails. I'm hungry for some chili dogs." Said Sonic.

"Like always?" Tails asks.

Sonic laughs. "Ha-ha… Sorry, can't help myself."

"Of course, you can't." said Tails.

 _The two friends walks away._

* * *

[ _Dr. Eggman's Laboratory_ ]

Inside of Eggman's laboratory, Orbot and Cubot are seen playing a game of ping pong with each other. Orbot gets a score over Cubot.

"Point for me." Said Orbot.

"You got lucky that time. But you won't do that again." Said Cubot.

"That is what you always say before I defeat you." Said Orbot.

"No, I don't! And you don't beat me every-time." Said Cubot.

"Yes… Yes, I do." Said Orbot.

"I have won some times." Said Cubot

"Care to enlighten me on when the last time you've won?" Orbot asks.

"Um…. well…. I….. Uh…"

"My point exactly." Said Orbot

 _Eggman enters his laboratory. He is burned to a crisp, his suit is half destroyed, and he looks very angry._

"Hello, boss. I assume things didn't go well again?" Orbot asks.

 _Eggman is breathing heavily in pure anger then he lets out a huge roar._ "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" _The roar is so loud, it could be heard from outer space. Eggman stops screaming then he throws a tantrum. He is tossing his inventions from the lab tables to the floor and he is destroying things._ "….WHAT….. DOES IT….. TAKE….. TO… DESTROY…. THAT…. HEDGEHOG!" _Eggman is throwing his lab equipments all over the lab._ "EVERYTIME! EVERYTIME I TRY! I ALWAYS LOOOOOSE! WHY?! I TRIED EVERYTHING! METAL SONIC! THE DEADLY SIX! GIANT ROBOTS! THE PHANTOM RUBY! EVERYTHING! AND I ALWAYS LOOOOSE! " _Eggman pulls on his mustache until he rips them off his face and there is spit foam coming out of his mouth. Eggman is literally going insane._

"Uh… I've never seen the boss act like this." Said cubot in frighten tone.

"Whoa!" _Orbot dodges a flying object._ "Neither have I." said orbot.

 _Orbot and Cubot runs away from Eggman's Madness and hides behind a desk. Suddenly, they both hear the door-bell ring._

"Would you be so kind?" said orbot to cubot.

"Oh, no way Jose. Why can't you get it?" Cubot asks.

"Because I think that it would be better if you get it."

"But I don't wanna get the door. You get it."

 _The two robots decides to play a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the door._

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" said both.

 _Orbot chooses rock while Cubot chooses paper. Cubot mocks Orbot for losing._

"HA-HA-HAHA-HA! HA-HA-HAHA-HA!" Cubot mocking Orbot.

"Very well, I will answer it." Said Orbot in disappointment. _Orbot opens the door and he sees a small letter planted on the doorstep._ "Huh? What's this?" _Orbot picks up the letter and reads the description._ "Message for Dr. Robotnik. Interesting." _Orbot goes back inside and shuts the door behind him._

"Who was it?" Cubot asks.

"Nobody was at the door. But it appears that whoever this strange individual is, has left a message for the boss?"

"Well, are you going to give it to him now?" Cubot asks.

"I might as well… sadly." _Orbot approaches Eggman who is still throwing his tantrum as he is rolling on the floor._ "Uh, Boss?" _Eggman doesn't listen._ "Excuse me, Doctor." _Still not answering._ "Uh… Doctor?" _Eggman stops rolling and he is now tired._ "Pardon me, Boss." _Eggman finally answers by grabbing Orbot and then pulls him close to his face._

"What do you want!?" said the angry Eggman.

 _Nervous._ "It… it appears that somebody left you a message, sir."

 _Eggman snatches the letter from Orbot while still holding and angrily looking at him. Eggman then throws Orbot to the wall, causing the little robot to lose his head. Eggman looks at the message._ "A message for me?" _Eggman opens the envelope then reads the paper._ "Dear Dr. Robotnik, I have a perfect solution to deal with your little hedgehog problem." _While Eggman is reading the letter, Cubot helps Orbot put his head back on._ "If you want to know the details of the plan to annihilate Sonic the hedgehog, Meet me at the tallest building in Metropolis at night time. From, Anonymous." _Eggman is concerned._ "Anonymous…? A plan that can eliminate, Sonic?"

"Boss. You aren't thinking about going to meet this strange individual, are you?" Orbot asks.

"Who is this person? And what is this plan?" Eggman thought.

"Boss?" said Cubot

"Well, now. It seems that I have a meeting to attend." Said Eggman.

"Doctor, are you sure? I mean it could very well be a trap." Said orbot

"Or maybe someone is trying to prank you." Said cubot

"Everyone knows better than to prank, Dr. Eggman. Besides, I want to know who this strange person is. And I'm curious to know what this plan is all about." Said Eggman.

* * *

[ _Metropolis, night_ ]

 _At night-time in Metropolis, Eggman is flying in his egg mobile. He finds the tallest building in Metropolis and lands on the roof. Somehow his mustache grew back on his face._

"Ok, I'm here. But where is this guy?" said Eggman.

"So glad you came, Dr. Robotnik." _The person comes out from beside the rooftop doorway. The individual is an anthropomorphic wolf and he is wearing a black coat._ "Or should I now pronounce you as, Dr. Eggman."

"So you're the one who sent me that letter." Said Eggman

"Yes, Doctor, I am the one."

"Who are you?" Eggman asks.

 _Jervis walks up to Eggman._ "My name is Jervis. Jervis the white wolf." _Bows to Eggman._ "It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Eggman."

"An honor?"

"Yes. You are the greatest scientific genius in the world, are you not?" said Jervis.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am."

"A name like that is very well deserved for someone like you. Your inventions are the best creations I have ever seen." Said Jervis.

Eggman is flattered by Jervis's compliments. "Well… thank you. Finally somebody who appreciates my work. Now aside from the compliments, Jervis. Why do you want to meet me? And what is this plan you speak of?"

"Dr. Eggman, I would like to join forces with you to conquer the world and destroy Sonic the hedgehog." Said Jervis.

Eggman laughs.

Jervis is wondering why he is laughing. "Hmm?"

"Sorry, jervis, but I have no interests in joining forces with anyone." Said Eggman.

"Oh? Why is that?" Jervis asks.

"I don't waste time looking for partners anymore. I now do things by myself."

"Really? Well, that's a shame. Oh well…" Jervis turns around and walks away.

"Hey, you still haven't told me about this plan of yours."

"Why should I? A partnership between you and me is needed for it. But you're not looking for partners, so there's no point anymore." _Eggman's curiosity is getting the better of him. Jervis opens the rooftop door._

"Wait!" _Jervis stops and looks at Eggman._ "If I'm going to decide to let you join me, Give me one reason why I should." _Jervis tosses a folder with a stapled documents inside it. The folder is labeled "The plan to annihilate Sonic the hedgehog"._

"Oh. So this is the plan." _Eggman picks up the folder and opens it._ "Well, I don't see how this isn't something I have already-" _Eggman started reading the documents._ "Wait… Wait a minute." _Eggman is amazed at what he's reading._ "This is… These are brilliant! But how? How did you come up with this?" Eggman asks.

"I've been doing my own research, Doctor. Sonic the hedgehog is the world's savior. He is a free spirited individual who will always defend those in need. He's also willing to create a great friendship with almost anyone in the world. Now, what do you think will happen if that kind persona of his gets filled with nothing but despair?"

"This is the most deliciously evil scheme I have ever red. Tell me…. Why are you interested in destroying Sonic? And why do you want to help me conquer the world?"

"My motivations are personal, Doctor. Now if we play our cards correctly for this plan, Sonic and his friends will be out of the picture forever… and the world will be ours."

"MWA-HA, HA, HA, HA! Yes! Yes, Indeed! I love the way you think, Jervis! This time I will reign supreme and the Eggman empire will finally be born. Jervis, you are now my new right hand man. Together we will conquer the world!"

 _Eggman laughs evilly while Jervis looks at him with an evil smirk and chuckles._

* * *

[ _Green Hill, day_ ]

 _In Green hill, Sonic is laying down relaxing on the ground. He has a radio beside him with music playing. The music is interrupted with an emergency broadcast._

 _Over Radio._ "We interrupt this station with an emergency broadcast."

 _Sonic half open's his left eye and looks at the Radio._ "Hmm?"

"Doctor Eggman is attacking the city once again. But it appears that someone is facing the evil scientist himself. Who is this strange man? Is he aligned with Sonic? Whoever he is… he's brave enough to challenge the Doctor. Stay tune for more details." Said the radio broadcast.

"Eggman again?" _Sonic gets up._ "And somebody else is fighting him? I better head to the city and fast."

 _Sonic dashes off._

* * *

[ _City, day_ ]

 _Eggman is attacking the city with another giant robot and his egg pawns are everywhere. Jervis is fighting him and the egg pawns using a robotic battle suit._

"Out of my way, you pest!" said Eggman.

"I won't let you destroy my city, Eggman!" said Jervis.

 _Jervis is having trouble fighting Eggman and his robots all at once but he is holding his own. Sonic arrives and joins the battle. He saves Jervis by destroying an Egg pawn that was about to attack him from behind._

"Hey, You okay?" said Sonic to Jervis.

"Yes. Thanks for the save, Buddy." Said jervis.

"Welcome, Sonic the hedgehog… To your doom! Egg pawns! Destroy them!"

"I'll handle, Eggman, you take care of the robots." Said Sonic

"Got it!" said jervis

 _Sonic and jervis are working together to take down Eggman and his robots. Sonic manages to destroy the giant robot and Jervis destroyed all of the egg pawns. The explosion of the giant robot sends Eggman blasting off again._

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" eggman yelled.

"Well… that was easier than last time." Said sonic.

"All Eggman robots have been destroyed. You're safe now." Said Jervis to the townspeople.

 _The townspeople are cheering on both Sonic and Jervis._

"Hey, nice job back there." Said Sonic to Jervis.

"Heh… you're not so bad yourself." _Jervis and sonic fist bumps._ "Sonic the hedgehog, right?" said jervis

"Yep, that's me. What's your name?"

"I'm jervis. Jervis the white wolf. I am a citizen in this town who decided to become a hero, just like you."

"That's a nice suit you got there, Jervis." Said Sonic.

"Thanks… I designed it myself. I call it… the egg buster 2,000. It is designed for combat fighting and for destroying Eggman's robots. When Eggman started attacking the town again, I decided to put my invention to the test. However, it didn't do as well as I expected. It needs improvements, but I don't quite have the tools to make it more powerful than it already is."

"Hmmm… I think I know the perfect guy that can help you with that." Said Sonic.

"Is that so." Said Jervis.

"Yep. My buddy, Tails, is a wiz with stuff like this. Come on, I'll take you to him." Said Sonic.

"Okay." Said Jervis

Sonic grabs jervis by his arm. "Now hang on tight, Jervis. It's going to be a wild ride." Said Sonic.

"Oh, dear." Jervis thought as he is trying to keep himself from screaming.

Sonic starts running at high speed. The two leaves the city and heads to Tails workshop.

[End of ch.1]


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Sea, Hills, and Sand

[ _Green Hill, day_ ]

 _Sonic and the dangling for dear life wolf, is charging into Green Hill fast down Sandy Hills and normal green loops until Sonic looks over at his right and suddenly stopped._

"Oops! Guess I should've slowed down first... You okay, Jervis?" said Sonic.

 _Head stuck into the ground he got back up and brush the sand off._ "Darn you, hedgehog, you've got sand all over my fur." _Jervis thought as he turned to Sonic._ "I'm fine. Just not used to the speed yet. What's with the sudden stop, anyways?" said Jervis

"There's water down there… and a lot of it... " said Sonic.

"And that's a problem, how?" Jervis asks.

"Well for one, people could be in danger of drowning, and another is how it happened." Said Sonic.

 _Jervis looks at Sonic and thought to himself._ "hmmm… he seems a bit nervous about the water ahead." _He turned and looked at it._ "But he's right, poor people could get wet and cold when they should be bowing before me." _Jervis looked at Sonic and said…_ "We better go check it out."

"Right." said Sonic with little bit of worry but kept it down.

Heading towards the water Sonic and Jervis noticed bubbles coming up towards the surface. Sonic and Jervis got into position to attack the rising creature... Then the unknown bubbling was three former members of the resistance. Coughing and wheezing for air. One member is a yellow wolf, the second one is a black cat, and the last one is a brown fox.

"Hey, I know those guys." Said Sonic.

 _After catching some air and finish coughing. The resistance members notices Sonic and Jervis._

"Sonic the hedgehog!" said the three members.

"Hey, guys. What happened here?" said Sonic.

"Me and my friends decided to visit green hill and go swim in the ocean. But while we were swimming, a huge hole just appeared out of nowhere. The hole is making the oceans rise higher and higher. If this keep going, the whole island could sink." Said the wolf resistance member.

 _Sonic gets even more nervous thinking about the entire island sinking while he is still on it. Because Sonic can't swim and doesn't like to be in water. He hides his phobia from Jervis and the three civilians with his heroic attitude._

"Thanks for the info, you guys go back home and dry up, We'll take care of the problem." Said Sonic.

"Thank you!" said the resistance members.

 _Sonic and Jervis pulls them out of the water, then they exit the plot._

"Well, we can't let that happen. We've got to fix the problem and fast." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, but there is another problem, I'm not very good with water." Said Jervis.

"Neither am I. But Tails has the perfect gear for us. Come on." Said Sonic.

 _Sonic grabs Jervis's right arm._

"Oh god, not again!" Jervis thought.

 _Sonic runs off while holding Jervis._

* * *

[ _Tails Workshop_ ]

 _Later, Sonic and Jervis arrives outside of Tails workshop. Sonic releases Jervis, then Jervis turns around to calm himself down._

"Well, here we are." _Sonic comes up to the door and opens it._ "Hey, Tails, are you in here?" _No response. Sonic goes inside to look for Tails and Jervis follows him._ "Tails? Tails?" _Sonic finds a note on Tails work desk. He then picks it up and reads it._

"Dear Sonic, If you are looking for me, I went to the city to go to the mechanic shop. I will be back in an hour. Love, Tails." Tails voice as Sonic reads the note.

"Well, I guess I'll have to search for the gear myself." said Sonic

"Do you know where it is?" Jervis asks.

"Heh, heh." _Sonic chuckles as he scratches his head nervously._ "Can't say that I do. But I will find it in a flash."

 _Sonic digs through Tails's stuff quickly while Jervis observes some of Tails's inventions._

"Hmmm… his inventions isn't half bad. However, I don't think they'll be any use to me with my plan." Jervis thought.

 _After digging through Tail's equipment, Sonic finally found the diving equipment for him and Jervis._ "Here we are. Hey, Jervis. I found the gear."

* * *

[ _Green Hill, day_ ]

 _Later, back outside, Sonic and Jervis wore their diving suits and was standing in front of the water again._

"Alright, lets get going." Said Sonic nervously.

 _Sonic and Jervis jumped into the water to find out why the huge hole appeared and brought up all of the water. They wasn't doing so well getting there. The water pushed them one way and then another. But eventually, they manage to get to the hole and it somehow starts sucking them in. As they were getting sucked in, Sonic grabbed the edge of the hole and Jervis hand. Jervis can't hold on much longer and fell into the dark abyss. Sonic looked down as Jervis gets swiped away by the water. Then he lost grip and fell as well. While being sucked away, Sonic and Jervis were separated because inside the hole were different passageways and the two of them were forced to take different routes. The current of the water shoots Jervis out of another hole._

* * *

[ _Labyrinth Zone_ ]

"AAAAAAAAH!" Jervis screams.

 _He lands on face first on the hard stone then he gets up and dust himself off._ "OOW! Huh? I'm still alive." _He looks around and sees that he is inside an underground ancient ruins. Jervis and Sonic have been sucked into the labyrinth zone._ "What is this place? Some kind of underground temple? Hmmm…. I better call the doctor…"

 _Jervis uses his wrist communicator to call in Eggman. Moments later a holographic monitor appears out of Jervis's communicator and Eggman's face is in the monitor._

"Jervis? You called me too early. What's the problem?" said Eggman.

"Sonic and I was going to try to patch up a giant hole in the water of south island. But for some reason, it sucked us inside of it. It pulled me inside this strange cavern and I got separated from Sonic, somehow." _Jervis shows Eggman the area he is in._ "Do you know where I am?"

"Oh. You're inside the labyrinth." Said Eggman.

"The labyrinth?" Jervis asks.

"Yes, it is an ancient ruins that has been buried under the island for many years. I've had my run ins with Sonic in there before."

"Well that's good to know. Now, how do I get out of here?"

"Luckily, I still remember most of the routes to get to the exit. I'm sending you the directions now." _Eggman started typing on his computer. Moments later, Eggman sends Jervis a map to the exit of the labyrinth zone and the directions are marked on the map._

"Much appreciated." Said Jervis.

 _Jervis started walking while talking to Eggman._

"Now about the plan, Do you have any intel so far?" Eggman asks.

"It seems that Sonic has quite a phobia of water. Are you aware of that?" Jervis asks.

"Yeah, I knew that. I have built robots that requires him to fight me on water. Unfortunately, that pest still managed to defeat me." Said Eggman.

"Hmmm…. I think I might have an idea." Said Jervis.

"Ooooo! Please do tell me!" Said Eggman.

* * *

[ _Another Location Inside The Labyrinth Zone_ ]

 _Meanwhile with Sonic, the water shoot him out in another location inside the labyrinth zone. Sonic gets up off the ground and looks around the place._

"JERVIS?" _Sonic shouts._ "JERVIS! Hmmm… It sounds like we have been separated." _Sonic starts thinking about where he is._ "This place…. seems familiar." _After some thinking, Sonic remembers where he is._ "Oh, that's right. Now, I remember this place. But it's been so long since I have visited here. How did I get out again _?" Sonic thinks even harder but he just can't remember how did he escaped the labyrinth zone._ "Shoot! I can't remember the directions. I know, maybe I can contact Tails."

* * *

[ _Green Hill, day_ ]

 _Back on the island, Tails returns to his workshop with a box of mechanical parts._

"Phew. Now, I can make improvements on my tornado." _When Tails entered his workshop, He gets a call on his communicator._ "Huh? Who's calling me?" _Tails answers the call._ "Hello?"

 _Over Radio._ "Hey, tails, it's me." Said Sonic.

"Oh, hey, Sonic. What's up?"

"I need a favor to ask. I'm stuck inside an underground ruins in the island called the labyrinth."

"The labyrinth?"

 _Tails has never been in the labyrinth zone before._

* * *

[ _Labyrinth Zone_ ]

"Yeah, I will explain everything about the labyrinth later. Right now can you create a tracking device or whatever doohickey that can help me get back up to the surface?"

 _Over Radio._ "Sure thing, Sonic. I will have a tracker ready in no time." Said Tails.

"Thanks buddy. Oh and tails, there is a big hole in the water that came out of nowhere. I tried to fix it up with a new guy I met in the city. But we ended up getting sucked inside of it. After we get out, can you see if you can create something that can fix the hole?"

 _Over Radio._ "Okay, Sonic. I will take care of it."

"Thanks, buddy." _Sonic closes his communicator._ "Now before I get out of this place, I better find Jervis." _Sonic runs off to go find Jervis in the labyrinth zone._

[End of Ch.2]


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Emerald in the sky

[ _Labyrinth Zone_ ]

 _The chapter begins with Jervis running inside the labyrinth zone. He stops for a moment to catch his breathe._

"You know, doctor, you could have warned me about the booby traps in this place!" _After taking a short break, jervis continues on walking. Then suddenly he spots a golden glowing object in a nearby puddle of water._ "Huh?" _Jervis approaches the object then picks it up out of the puddle. Revealing that the object is a chaos emerald._ "What's this?" _He observes the emerald._ "It seems like it's some kind of rare jewel. I think I will keep it with me." _Jervis puts the chaos emerald in his back pocket. Then continues on._

 _Meanwhile with Sonic, he is running and dodging the spike traps inside the labyrinth._

"After all this time. These traps are still active here and not to mention the amounts of water could make anyone drown. I hope Jervis is alright." _Later, Sonic continues to search for Jervis inside the maze of the labyrinth zone._ "This maze is insane! No wonder why I can't remember the path to the way out of here." _Sonic is running, dodging fire statues and spike traps, and diving underwater to find Jervis. After a longtime of searching Sonic and Jervis ended up finding each other._ "Jervis!"

"Sonic!" said Jervis.

"Are you alright?" _They both said at the same time by accident. Then they laugh it off for a second._

"Yeah, I'm fine. This place is a nightmare though." Said Jervis.

"You ain't kidding. The good news is; I called my good buddy Tails to help us get out of here."

"And how can he help us?" Jervis asks

"He setup a tracking signal." _Sonic shows Jervis his communicator and it shows an arrow pointing at a blinking signal point on radar._ "If we follow the arrow, we'll be out of here in no time."

"Great. But what about the hole?"

"Don't worry, I told Tails about it. He will create something to fix it up. Now enough with the chit-chat, let's blow this joint."

"Alright!" said Jervis.

 _The duo runs off._

* * *

[ _Mystic Jungle, day_ ]

 _Back in eggman's facility. Eggman is designing something. A computer diagram of some kind of building._

"Mwah-hah, hah, hah, hah! I like to see Sonic try and get out of this one! This plan is going to be a glorious success!" Said Eggman.

"Well, doctor, you seem to be pretty confident in this Jervis fellow." Said orbot

"But of course. Jervis gave me the ultimate plan to destroy Sonic, after all."

"I'm aware. But I have managed to hack into the government database of every citizen in the city and metropolis. After all the research, I have found no identification nor information about Jervis anywhere." Said orbot.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"I have been researching for hours, boss."

"Hmmm…. You know, that is strange indeed." Said Eggman. "Who is jervis? Where did he come from?" Eggman thought. "Try checking the other cities in the world. There has got to be some information about Jervis somewhere else."

"Yes sir." Said orbot as he goes off somewhere else.

"Jervis is indeed an interesting one. What is he?" said Eggman.

* * *

[ _Green Hill, day_ ]

 _Back on south island's green hill, Sonic and Jervis escaped the labyrinth zone and made it to Tails' workshop. Outside the workshop was a large tracking signal and Tails is sitting next to it, waiting for Sonic. Tails sees Sonic and Jervis as they approach him._

"Sonic! You made it back!" said tails

"Yep. Thanks for the help, Tails. Couldn't have made it out without you."

"That's what you think, my friend." Jervis thought.

Tails notices jervis. "Oh, hi there. So you're the new guy Sonic mentioned to me about."

"Yes, my name is Jervis the white wolf. You must be Tails." _Jervis bows to Tails._ "It's an honor to meet you."

Tails scratches his head and he chuckles nervously. "Hah, hah. It's nice to meet you too, Jervis." Tails then notice Jervis' Eggbuster 2,000. After leaving the labyrinth zone, he and Sonic took off the swimming gear. Jervis wore the swimming equipment over his suit. "Whoa, is that a combat suit you're wearing?"

"Why yes, I call It the eggbuster 2,000. It is designed to combat Eggman and his robots. But it needs an upgrade and I don't have the tools to make it more powerful. Sonic told me about your inventing skills, so can you help me, Tails?"

Tails examines the suit. "The design of it is nice. But it wouldn't hurt to have it upgraded a bit more. I think I can help make it happen."

"Thank you."

While examining, Tails notice something glowing in Jervis' pocket. "Hey, the back of the suit is glowing."

"Oh, that? It's because I found a valuable gem in the labyrinth." _Jervis takes out the chaos emerald._ "Look."

Sonic and Tails are surprised that Jervis found a chaos emerald. "Whoa! That's a chaos emerald!" said Sonic.

"Chaos emerald? You two know what this gem is?" said Jervis.

"Yes. It is an emerald that grants you incredible amounts of energy. It can even turn thoughts into power." Said Tails.

"Thoughts into power? Interesting." Jervis thought. "Is there anymore jems like this?" Jervis asks.

"Yes. In fact there are six more of them and a giant emerald that our knuckleheaded friend guards everyday." Said Sonic.

"Hmmm… Do you want it?" Jervis asks Sonic and Tails.

"Why don't you keep it with you, Jervis? It can be your new lucky charm." Said Tails.

"Okay then." Jervis puts the chaos emerald away. "Now, can we get started on working on my suit?"

" First I got to fix that hole, then we can get started." said Tails.

Many hours later, Jervis is in his suit. But this time, the suit is equipped with a jet pack. He is flying out in the sky above the workshop. Tails and Sonic is looking up. Watching Jervis as he test out the suits new upgrades.

"Jet pack is working great." Jervis said to Tails over his wrist communicator.

"Good, Jervis, Now try testing the new laser cannons." Said Tails over radio.

Jervis fires energy beams at the sky from the palm of his hands.

"Now, try the shields."

Jervis activates the suits shields. The shield is colored white and it has electricity surrounding it. Jervis is continuing to test his suits new abilities. Then he decides to stop and lands back on the ground; in front of Sonic and Tails.

"Perfect! The eggbuster 2,000 is now completed. Thank you, Tails, How can I ever repay you?" said Jervis.

"Aww… It's nothing. You don't have to repay me with anything." Said Tails

"Oh I insist, my friend. Oh, How about I stop by and assist you with inventing new technology? It would be a nice repayment for helping me, wouldn't you agree?" said Jervis.

"Hmmm…" Tails goes into thinking. "I guess having a new inventing partner wouldn't be so bad. Sure, Jervis. You can be my new partner."

Jervis bows to tails. "Thank you very much. I promise I will be the best partner you could dream of."

"Heh-heh, I can already tell that you two will get along just fine." Said Sonic.

"Oh, and one more thing I'd like to ask…"

"Huh? What is it, jervis?" Tails asks.

Turns to Sonic. "Sonic. You did say that there is a giant version of this… chaos emerald, right?"

"Yeah?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, can you show me where that emerald is located? I'm interested in seeing it."

"Well sure, buddy, I can take you there." Said Sonic.

Tails walks up to Sonic. "Excuse us for a second, Jervis." Tails said to Jervis.

"Ok, take your time."

"Sonic. You sure that is a good idea? I mean you know how Knuckles is when it comes to defending the master emerald." Said Tails.

"Ehhh, It'll be fine. Jervis' a good guy. That knucklehead won't do anything to him." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, but still…."

"Trust me, Tails, everything will be fine." Said Sonic.

Tails stops worrying. "Okay Sonic. If you say so."

"Great." Sonic turns to Jervis, who was sitting down on the ground as he waits for Tails and Sonic to finish talking. "Alright, Jerv's, we're heading off to angel island."

Gets up. "Alright."

"I'll fire up the tornado." Said Tails.

* * *

[Sky, day]

Sonic, Tails, and Jervis are in the tornado. Tails is piloting, jervis is sitting in the backseat, and Sonic is standing on the plane.

"Um, Sonic? I don't think it's a good idea for you to be standing on the plane." said Jervis.

"Heh, I've done this lot's of times, Jerv's. I'll be fine."

"Is he always this reckless?" Jervis asks Tails.

"You have no idea." Said tails.

The trio sees angel island. Jervis is highly surprised that he's witnessing an island floating in the sky.

"That's the island?!" Jervis asks.

"Yep. That's it." Said Sonic.

"An island floating in the sky. Just when I thought I've seen it all." Said Jervis.

"Heh-heh. Incredible isn't it?" Tails asks

"Yes, it's incredible indeed." Said Jervis.

"More like incredibly impossible!" Jervis thought.

* * *

[ _Angel Island_ ]

The trio enters angel island. Tails lands the tornado on the ground and they all got out of the plane. As they're walking into the jungle, Jervis starts asking Sonic and Tails about Knuckles.

"So tell me, who is this "Knuckleheaded" friend of yours like?" said Jervis.

"That is what Sonic calls him. His name is Knuckles and he is the guardian of the master emerald. We have been good friends for as long as we could remember, and we have went on lots of adventures with each other." Said Tails

"He may come off as a strong rebellious type of guy with some anger issues, but when you get to know him, he's actually great to hang around with." Said Sonic.

"That is as long as you don't make him angry." Said Tails.

"Oh joy, it sounds like I'm up against a brainless strongman." Jervis thought sarcastically.

After minutes of walking, they've found the master emerald's alter. At the top of the alter, Knuckles is resting in front of the master emerald.

"Ah. Nothing like having a peace and quiet evening guarding the master emerald. I needed it after that incident with Eggman and helping Sonic with cleaning up his mess was a real chore. Come to think of it, I wonder that blue moron is up to n-" knuckles thought.

"Hey, knuckles!" said Sonic.

Knuckles opens his eyes and hears Sonic calling him. "Eh?" Sonic, tails, and jervis reach the top of the alter. Knuckles turns and looks at them. "Sonic? Tails?"

"Hey, chuckles, Long time no see." Said Sonic.

"What do you two want?" Knuckles asks. He then notice Jervis. "Who the heck is this guy?"

"Oh, we just thought we stop by for a visit. This is Jervis, he's the new guy who helped me fight off Eggman in the city." Said Sonic.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Said Jervis to Knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, you too…" Knuckles said to Jervis then looks at Sonic and Tails. "Now, why are you guys really here?" said Knuckles

"Well… we came to show Jervis the master emerald." Said Tails.

"Why?"

"It's a long story, you see-" said Tails.

"What the?" said Knuckles.

Knuckles sense something wrong with the master emerald then he turns around and see's Jervis observing the master emerald up close. Jervis must've snuck past Knuckles while he was talking to Sonic and Tails.

"So this is the master emerald. I've never seen anything like this." Jervis thought.

"Hey!" said knuckles as he pushes Jervis away from the emerald. "What's the big idea, pal?"

"My apologies! I was just looking."

Knuckles gets all up in Jervis' face. "Nobody goes up close to the master emerald, unless I give you permission! Were you trying to steal it or something?" said the angry knuckles as he balls his fist up at Jervis.

"I wasn't!" said Jervis.

"Hey! Hey!" said Sonic as he breaks up Jervis and Knuckles. "Chill out, knuckles! Jervis just wanted to see the master emerald."

"What? Seeing it from a distance isn't good enough?"

"He just wanted a closer look at it."

"I deeply apologize. May I ask, why is it so important for you to protect this emerald, by the way?"

"It's none of your business!" Said Knuckles.

Jervis gets angry with Knuckles. "Alright, Alright. Look, if It'll make you feel better, then I'll just leave!" Said Jervis.

Jervis walks back down the stairs of the alter. "Jervis, wait up." Said tails as he follows Jervis.

"Great. Way to go, knucklehead!" said Sonic to Knuckles. Sonic leaves along with Tails and Jervis.

While leaving the alter, Jervis keeps on walking. Sonic and Tails catches up to him.

"Jervis, hold on a second." Said Sonic.

"Who does that guy think he is? Flipping out on me like that!" said Jervis.

Tails flies and lands in front of Jervis; stopping him in the process. "Sorry about that, Jervis. You see, Knuckles is very protective over the master emerald. That emerald is very special to him and it's power is even greater than the chaos emeralds." Said Tails

"Not to mention, the amount of times the emerald's been stolen, I guess it makes sense for him to be even more protective of it." Said Sonic

"Hmph. I guess that's understandable." Said Jervis.

"Well, let's move on from this incident. How bout we go back to the city and get some chili dogs? I'm starving." Said Sonic.

"That is fine, I'm hungry too." Said Tails.

"Same here." Said Jervis.

They all start walking again and heads back to the tornado.

* * *

[ _City, night_ ]

At night time, Sonic, Tails, and Jervis are walking in the city and they are laughing with each other.

"Who would've thought that we all end up hanging out with each other all day." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, but we had a great time." Said Tails.

"I never imagined anyone could eat over 50 chili dogs." Said Jervis.

"You know what could I say, I'm the best chili dog eater around." Said Sonic.

"And when we went to the arcades, I didn't know that you were so good with video games, jervis." Said Tails.

"I've been a gamer since I was a child." Jervis started yawning. "Well, it's getting late now, I better get home."

"Yeah, I'm pooped too." Said Sonic.

"Me too." Said Tails.

"Hey, Tails, I will come by the workshop tomorrow afternoon. I have things that I've got to finish in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Yes. That would be great." Said Tails.

"Okay, Well see you guys later." Jervis fist bumps with Sonic and Tails.

"Later, buddy." Said Sonic.

"Bye, Jervis." Said tails. Jervis walks off and leaves Sonic and Tails. "He's a great guy. Don't you think, Sonic?"

"Sure do, Tails. Come on, let's get back to south island."

Sonic and tails heads back to Green Hill.

* * *

[ _Dr. Eggman's Laboratory_ ]

Back at Eggman's lab, Eggman is still working on building some kind of invention. Jervis enters the laboratory and Eggman greets him.

"Ah, Jervis, welcome back. What other things did you learn about?" said Eggman.

"Doctor, do you know anything about the chaos emeralds?" Jervis asks.

"The chaos emeralds? Yes I know quite a lot about them."

"Tell me everything you know."

Eggman explains to Jervis about the Chaos Emeralds off-screen.

"I see. So they're mystical emeralds that can grant you unlimited power once you collect all seven of them. And each of them can grant you the power to control time and space."

"That is correct. They can also be used to power up machines. I've used them for certain occasions before."

"What do you know of the master emerald?"

"It is a large emerald that is connected with the smaller ones. Its power can even neutralize the energy of the chaos emeralds. It can also grant you infinite amounts of power. Where it came from is a mystery, however, I cannot tell you about it's background."

"I see. Well then… I guess I will just add another phase to the plan."

" A phase 2?"

"Yes. And it involves the master emerald. However, I won't be able to get to it as long as that hot-headed echidna is still around. I'm going to need your help on this one, doctor."

"What do you need me to help you with?"

"A distraction."

* * *

[ _Sky, Morning_ ]

The next morning, Jervis is flying in the sky, heading off to angel island. He contacts Eggman using his wrist communicator.

"Doctor. I'm on my way back to the island. Are those robots of yours in position?" said Jervis

"Yes, I have activated some of my badniks that were left behind on the island. Just give out the signal, and I will order them to try to steal the emerald." Said Eggman

"Good. I'm almost there now." Jervis continues to fly off.

* * *

[ _Angel Island_ ]

Back on the alter of the master emerald, Knuckles is guarding the master emerald again. While guarding, he is thinking about what happened with Jervis yesterday.

"Why do I feel bad all of a sudden? I mean I was just protecting the master emerald like I'm supposed to. But… was I wrong for snapping at that guy? Did I take it to far?" Knuckles thought. Suddenly, A large explosion happened on the east side of angel island. The explosion was loud enough to get Knuckles' attention. "What the?" Knuckles looked at the east side and sees a huge smoke. "What is that?" Knuckles leaves the master emerald to investigate the explosion. Knuckles arrives and sees the big hole left with smoke coming out of it. He looks down at the hole and see's that it is empty. "What happened here? Some kind of bomb went off… But there is nobody else here." knuckles thought about something. "Or maybe?" He then puts on a shocked expression. "THE MASTER EMERLD! DARN IT! DARN IT! DARN IT!" knuckles runs back. As he made it back to the altar, he sees jervis fighting off a bunch of Eggman's robots.

"Sorry guys! This emerald's off limits!" said Jervis as he's fighting the robots.

"It's that guy again! But what's he…? Oh, I'll ask questions later. Get away from the emerald, you freaks!" said Knuckles.

Knuckles jumps in and joins Jervis in destroying the robots. The due is smashing the badniks to pieces. After minutes of fighting, Knuckles and Jervis managed to destroy all the robots.

"Phew, that's the last off them." Said Jervis as he's dusting himself off.

"Hey, you!" said Knuckles.

Jervis turns to Knuckles. "Oh, hello again. Knuckles, right?"

"Yeah. What are you doing back here on angel island?"

"Well, after what happened yesterday, I didn't get the chance to explore the entire island. I was too upset that I wanted to leave immediately because a certain echidna was quite rude to me."

Knuckles is suspicious. "You're not here to steal the emerald now, are you?"

"If I was, don't you think I would've just grabbed the emerald and fly away, rather than waste my time destroying some robots, who was trying to steal the emerald for themselves when the "guardian" is not around?" Jervis asks.

"Okay… I see your point. But what about that explosion?" Knuckles asks.

"While I was in the jungle, I heard it as well. I was trying to go to where it happened but I ended up at the alter and I saw the robots trying to steal the emerald. I didn't see you anywhere, so I decided to protect the emerald until you get back. I think the robots set up that explosion to lure you away from the emerald, so they can get the chance to steal it and bring it back to their master."

"Master, huh?"

"Yeah. Every robot has to have a creator, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Eggman must be behind this."

"Eggman? The guy that keeps trying to destroy the city? Why would he want that emerald?"

"Because that emerald contains power beyond your imaginations." Said knuckles.

"Oh, so that's why this emerald is so important for you to guard. If it gets into the wrong hands, it's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Yeah, that's about right."

"How did you become in charge of the master emerald's safety anyway, knuckles?" Jervis asks.

"Well... to be honest with you, I don't know why it's my fate to protect the master emerald with my life. It's too complicated for me to answer that."

"I see." Jervis stares at the master emerald. "It Is quite a remarkable emerald. To think it carries such power."

"It was created by the gods as a perfect counter to the chaos emeralds. There are those that are willing to control and use the power of the chaos emeralds to do evil. The master emerald has the power to neutralize the energy of the chaos emeralds. It's power also keeps this island afloat. Without it, the island will fall into the ocean."

"Hmmm. Looks like the master emerald is the most preferred option to use rather than the chaos emeralds." Jervis thought. "Well that's a rather interesting info. Well, I better head back to south island. Tails is waiting for me to help assist him with his inventions. See you around." Jervis turns around and walks away.

"Hey… Jervis, right?" said Knuckles.

Jervis stops walking and answers Knuckles. "Yes."

"Thanks for the help back there. And… sorry… about yesterday." Said knuckles.

"That's okay. Just make sure to keep an eye out. You never know when Eggman will try again to take the master emerald." Said Sonic.

"Hey, don't tell me how to do my job, buddy." Said Knuckles.

"Okay, okay. Well, later." Jervis continues walking away from Knuckles and the master emerald. As he walks away, he gives an evil smirk and he flies away, Leaving angel island.

[End of ch.3]


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Prince of hope

[ _Mysterious Island_ ]

Hidden away from the entire world. A land where no outsider can enter, the hidden islands was a purely safe place where anyone can find their inner peace. Mook, the prince of the island, headed to the island power source. In order to take up the role of the king, He has to see what lie ahead of him. After traveling deep into the heart of the island, he found what he was searching for, the mind stone, the heart Stone, the peace Stone, and finally spirit stone the power sources of the entire Islands all supported each of the islands they all lead together as one. He enter the center where all the stones were placed and sat down crossing his legs, closed his eyes, sat, and let all of his energy away. As the stones change up and let their powers flow through him while draining his energy away. He was seeing the island's future to see all was in devastation on each one island children forced to work by strange huge shiny figures. Adults and teens fighting in last stand tournaments and his place destroyed. He need to tell his father the king what he saw in his vision. Mook tried to pull away from the mediation but the stones stopped him from waking up.

"Why are you stopping me! I need to go back to warn my father, if this is our future!"

The illusion faded away and reappeared a new vision, showing the 6 of the 7 chaos emerald, and where they're located. One of the emeralds appeared before him in the hands of a dark force. And he heard the words of the dark creature.

"With these emeralds, I'll be unstoppable!"

Then a loud crackle of laughter broke out. Mook shuts his eyes of the foolish attempt of escaping.

"I see... It sounds like I need get them before they do... It was foolish of me to run away without knowing what and who we're up against. I need to stop them from taking over. Solstice... If you will, show me where these emeralds are again."

All stones glowed at once to show an island in the sky. On the island the stones showed a path towards the closest chaos emerald behind a rock wall on ground. And it showed him where the other emeralds are located again. Then suddenly they released him from the vision. He got up and open his eyes and began to head back. Reaching the top of the stairs, Mook was greeted by the morning sun and fresh sea air breeze. He wanted to a walk to enjoy this beautiful morning, but he have work to do. Taking a few steps out the temple entrance, he gained up all of his energy and immediately dash towards the palace. In seconds, he headed towards the throne room only to find his mom and a few guards in there.

"Mother." He said with a small bow. "I need to find father, It's an emergency."

"What's wrong? Did something bad happen to Solstice?" She said.

"No... It's our future. I foresaw our future and Solstice showed me an evil force is going to attack the world and our land."

Her happy expression turned into a fearful expression. "Oh dear, this is bad, I'll come too." She said. "We must find your father, immediately."

* * *

[ _Flower Garden_ ]

Then they walked away from the throne room into the halls towards the garden. Where Mook's father "King kol" is watering the flowers. Mook and his mother approaches him.

"Father." Said Mook.

"Mook, Faye, what's wrong?" said Kol.

"It's an emergency, Solstice showed me our future. It showed that our islands will be destroyed, and an evil being will take over the world.

"What? But how?"

"The evil doer has acquired some mysterious emeralds, that grants you power beyond that of the stones."

"Do you know what these emeralds are called?" said Faye.

"Not sure, but If we collect all six of them before the evil doer does, we could prevent the disaster from happening."

"This "evil doer" you speak of, Mook. Do you know what he or she looks like?"

"I haven't gotten the chance, the future was too horrific for me to keep watching. But I heard it's voice, it was definitely a man, and he already has one of the emeralds."

"I see, well we must protect the islands at all cost!" said the king.

"So where do we find these emeralds?"

"Solstice showed me where they're located, So I'll go by myself."

"Mook, are you sure? The outside world could be dangerous." Said Faye.

"I'll be fine, mother. As the prince of the sacred islands, It's my duty to protect our people."

"We understand, my son." Said the king. "But, be careful out there."

"Don't worry, father, I'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

Mook flies away.

"Kol, how could you be okay with mook going off on such a journey on his own?"

"Trust me, Faye, I'm not to fond of this anymore than you are. But as the king and queen, we must stay by and defend our kingdom at all cost. He's not a young dragon anymore, I belive that he can take care of himself."

"But Mook hasn't been in the mortal world in quite a long time. How do you know things hasn't change since then?"

"I don't. But we have to accept that Mook is the only one that can save our world."

* * *

[ _Sky, day_ ]

Mook is flying in the sky. "Now, the first red emerald is located in a red canyon. I must hurry and get there quick."

Mook dashes off.

* * *

[ _Red Mountain_ ]

Mook has arrived to red mountain (from sonic adventure). While searching for the emerald, Mook encounters some of eggman's robots. Who were leftover from the war in Sonic Forces. The badniks attack Mook.

"These are one of the creatures from my vision! I won't let them stop me!" said Mook.

Mook fires his dragon breath, the fire takes out the robots. Mook carries on to find the emerald. During his search for the emerald, Mook is fighting more of the badniks.

"These things are everywhere on these mountains! I hope I'm not too late!" Mook thought. Mook destroys the robots and eventually finds the red chaos emerald, who was sitting on another platform. "Yes! I got one!" Mook picks up the emerald. "Now on to the next emerald. There is a blue emerald located on a tropical island." Mook flies off and heads off to seaside hill. While he was flying, mook was thinking about the evil doer. "Who is this guy? And how can anyone be willing to do such a horrible thing? I-Is he a monster...? Or… could there be a mortal that is more evil than a demon...? Whatever he is, I can't let him get his hands on these emeralds!"

* * *

[ _Seaside Hill, day_ ]

Mook arrives at seaside hill and finds the blue chaos emerald, sitting on the beach.

"That's two down, four to go. Now where was the other emeralds, again?" Mook rethinks the vision. The flashback shows the green chaos emerald, but someone already has it. And that someone is Shadow the hedgehog. "Someone already has an emerald!? Could he be the evil doer? Or could he be just a regular person who just found it? I've got to find him!" Mook flies away from seaside hill to go find Shadow.

End of chapter 4.


End file.
